La soldado de invierno
by Sonysnape
Summary: Una chica nueva llega S.H.I.E.L.D, Alguien quien les ayudara a resolver una nueva amenaza ¿quien es? ¿podrán los vengadores salvar el mundo? ¿Podrán comer shawarma otra vez?, véanlo en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Diciembre de 2015, Moscú, Rusia.

Las alarmas sonaban por doquier, todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, explosiones y disparos, el sonido de una puerta estallando en mil pedazos ambientaba la escena, miles y miles de individuos escapando de lo que era su cámara de tortura, muchos de los que iban huyendo no tenían suerte y eran capturados por los soldados mientras que otros lograban huir de sus captores, en el alboroto una joven encapuchada salvo a otra chica de los soldados que la habían aprisionado, la chica asustada no se fijo como los había noqueado tan rápido.

-Muchas gracias- decía la joven a la encapuchada.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo una voz femenina- por favor huye lo más rápido que puedas.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, corrió perdiéndose en el bosque, ella al ver que se había perdido de vista camino hacia una peña para lograr ver mejor lo que había sido su prisión por quince años, había logrado al fin salir de allí, sus ojos irradiaban odio hacia esas personas, se vengaría claro que si, sabía que mas soldados saldrían en la búsqueda de los que escaparon, mas por ella que por los demás, iba retenerles para tener tiempo de escapar, el invierno estaba en su apogeo, alzo sus manos hacia la nieve creando una ventisca invernal haciendo que el castillo, sus defensas y armas quedaran congeladas, no iban a morir pero eso les retendría más tiempo, decidió irse como los demás, al iniciar su camino vio a un soldado ruso herido, era perfecto de él sacaría la información que necesitaba, se acerco a él haciendo unas estacas de hielo y lo amenazo.

-¿Dime quien es él?- dijo enseñándole una fotografía, el soldado la vio giro su mirada a otro lado no pensaba decirle nada- dímelo y hare tu muerte más rápida- eso ultimo lo dijo colocando su estaca en el cuello del soldado.

-Se llama Steve Rogers, es miembro de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿El súper soldado?

-Si.

Ella siguió su camino al ver que el soldado murió sin ella hacerle nada, siguió su camino y miro hacia atrás viendo el laboratorio donde había sido víctima de experimentos y torturas, sus experimentos habían resultados dándole a ella poderes para controlar el hielo, ahora usaría sus poderes en contra de sus creadores, camino no sin antes escuchar un grito desde el castillo, la voz era reconocida estaba furioso pero no le importo y siguió su camino, solo se escucho el grito de un nombre que retumbaba en todo el bosque.

-¡Airi!

 **Nota de autora:** Este es mi primer capítulo, espero ser constante con los capítulos espero sus reviews, muchas gracias.


	2. Capítulo 2

Diciembre 2015, Nueva York.

No sabían por que Fury los habia citado, solo sabían que era algo de suma importancia, tal parece era una nueva misión, todo había sido paz desde que habían vencido a Ultron, Steve Rogers entro a la sala de conferencias vio toda la sala y ya eataban todos reunidos, hasta Banner estaba allí, Natasha lo habia localizado unas semanas atrás, se sentó en su puesto habitual en medio de Tony Stark y Thor, Nick Fury llamo la atencion de todos mostrándoles en la pantallá la base militar de Moscú Rusia.

-¿Saben que es esto? - pregunto Fury a los presentes.

\- es la base militar de Moscú rusia- respondió Steve.

-Exacto capitán Rogers, tenemos mucho tiempo observándola, tenemos sospechas que tienen personas secuestradas allí, están experimentando con ellas el suero del super soldado, enviamos la semana pasada a la agente Romanoff y a Barton a inspeccionar, encontraron algo interesante.

Natasha se levantó y coloco la memoria donde llevaba la información lo que se mostro allí era realmente sorprendente.

-La base está congelada, no se puede acceder a ella, lo unico que pudimos obtener fue esto, nos lo dio uno civil que estaba en el bosque justo cuando fue el acontecimiento.

Vieron el video las explosiones de las puertas, las personas huyendo, lo que les llamo la atención fue el momento en el que una chica es rescatada por otra, no se le vio la cara pero quedaron sorprendidos de como la salvo, vieron como la chica se paro se coloco en una peña, alzando las manos creando la ventisca invernal haciendo que la base quedará congelada.

-Revisamos los expedientes de la base, hace tiempo pero no hay registros de esa chica, no hay nada de su capacidad de manipular el hielo, es como si estuviera muerta.

-Es una chica zombie - dijo Tony muy burlonamente.

-Stark jugar plantas vs zombies te está afectando la cabeza- reclamo Steve muy cansado de las bromas de Stark.

-Que no puedas jugar no es mi culpa, capi-se burló Tony.

-También es trampa que le pidas a mis hijos que te pasen los niveles - se burló Barton.

Pararon al ver a Fury observando serio, al ver que ellos habían terminado prosiguió.

-No sabemos donde se habrá dirigido la chica, no sabemos tampoco si esta de nuestro lado, lo que si sabemos es que tenemos que traerla de inmediato, puede ser un peligro dejarla libre, Doctor Banner cuando tengamos a la chica quiero que tome una muestra de sangre para ver si utilizaron el suero con ella.

-Si le haré los análisis cuando la tengamos aquí, estaremos monitoreando todas las cámaras de seguridad de las calles, quiero que estén alerta, eso es todo.

Moscú rusia.

Una chica de cabello color castaño estaba revisando en una computadora había puesto en Google Steve Rogers, le salieron miles de páginas con información acerca de el, pero todas concordaban en algo el era el capitán america, miembro de los vengadores, busco más información sobre donde encontrarlo, hasta que encontró la dirección Torre de los vengadores en Nueva York, les haría una visita, saldría lo más pronto posible, lo primero que haría era robar algo de ropa, aun llevaba el uniforme de la base, subiría a un barco que estaba a punto de zarpar llegaría en unas semanas, debía advertirles acerca del peligro que corren, esperaba llegar antes de que la base se descongelara.


	3. Chapter 3

Las semanas pasaron al fin había llegado a Nueva York llevaba la direccion mentalizada, conseguir ropa no había sido difícil, había encontrado buena ropa en un mercado de Moscú la dueña no se había fijado que la habia tomado, llevaba unos jeans negros con tenis converses azules, una blusa sin mangas azules y una chaqueta negra llevaba su hermoso cabello castaño enrollado en un moño, llego a la dirección era un edificio de apartamentos, fue a la parte trasera con sus manos formó una ligera brisa que la hizo elevarse llego al piso donde quería ir y entro por la ventana, el apartamento estaba a oscuras al parecer no había nadie, se escondio detrás del sofá al escuchar un ruido, vio a la persona se sorprendio al ver quien era salio de su escondiente y se dejo ver.

-Te luce el parche Fury.

Fury vio a la intrusa en su apartamento era ella... ¡Dios cuanto había crecido desde la última vez que la vio.

-¿Airi?

Ella asintió, se sentó en el sofá ¿quien lo diría? Nick Fury director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Airi Stark.

-¡No!-le grito Airi - deje atrás el apellido Stark hace 15 años Fury, mi padre fue un egoísta.

-Tu padre era un gran hombre, ¿que pasa con tu padre? ¿donde estuviste estos 15 años?

Airi se río, no podia creer que el gran Nick Fury hubiese caído en las trampas de Howard Stark.

-Vamos Fury, te veo el ojo y se que eres inteligente, ¿Quieres saber donde estuve 15 años?, ¡Estuve recluida en una base militar rusa!, ¿todo por que?, por que mi padre me vendió a los rusos junto con el suero del super soldado.

Fury se quedo de piedra, era cierto entonces los rusos tenían el suero, la ambición de Howard Stark era increíble, vendió a su propia hija cómo ratón de laboratorio, para que experimentarán con ella, haciéndonos creer a todos que había muerto en el mar.

-¿Experimentaron contigo?

-Con todos los que estabamos allí, no funcionó con muchos, funciono con dos personas.

Airi no espero que Fury le hiciese preguntas y levanto su mano haciendo una escarcha de hielo en una planta, era increíble Airi era la persona a la que buscaban, eso le relajaba un poco, otra inquietud llego a su mente.

-¿Quien es el otro?

-Tengo una fotografía de el aquí- ella le tendió una fotografía, era un chico quizás de la misma edad de Airi, era tez blanca rubio, ojos verdes musgo - Se llama Nicolás flamel, el sigue en la base, es la mano derecha de Viktor Chamel, tiene capacidad de manipular la mente, puede hacerte ver visiones, hablarte a la mente.

-Viktor Chamel, el científico más famoso de Rusia- dijo Fury - su sueño más grande que todo el mundo tenga poderes y crear un caos.

-Exacto, hace unas semanas, aproveche un descuido de Chamel, hice explotar las defensas para dejar salir a los prisioneros, apenas si pude salir de alli, esto venia a adivertirte es posible que Chamel quiera vengarse.

-Eso lo se, por eso vendrás conmigo a S.H.I.E.L.D, te necesito allí y que conozcas a los vengadores - algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Fury - Airi, ¿recuerdas algunas cosas de tu infancia?.

\- Algunas Fury, no muchas, el suero hace estragos cuando lo recibes.

Fury hizo una mueca no muy satisfecho ¿como le decía que tiene un hermano mayor?, ¿como le decía a Tony que tiene una hermana menor?.

-¿Que sucede Fury?

-Ya te lo diré, te llevare a la base ahora mismo, allí podrás descansar.

Fury se comunico pidiendo un helicóptero urgentemente, subieron a la azotea daba gracias a dios que ninguno de los agentes estaba en la torre en ese momento, tomo su intercomunicador.

-Capitán Rogers, habla Fury responda cambio.

-Aquí el capitán Rogers, ¿cual es el mensaje? cambio.

-Te necesito en la base, tengo un asunto que tratar contigo, llevo a una chica conmigo.

En el intercomunicador se escuchaba un ligero escándalo, Fury pudo distinguir a Tony tratando de quitarle el intercomunicador a Steve.

-¡Tony basta!

-Prestamelo un segundo... ¡vaya Fury! ¿una chica?... a pesar de ser un anciano aun tienes encantos, ¿quien lo diría?.

Fury cerró sus ojos, suspirando pensó "si supieras que es tu hermana menor me matarias Stark ".

-Capitán Rogers el asunto que quiero tratar contigo es de suma importancia, ven de inmediato y trae al doctor Banner contigo.

-Enterado estaremos en la base lo más rápido posible, cambio y fuera.

-Adiós don Juan - se escuchó que decía Tony a lo lejos.

Fury y Airi subieron a la azotea del edificio ya había un helicoptero esperándolos, subieron en el, en el camino Airi pensó un poco trataba de analizar la situación, ahora ¿en que rayos se había metido?, ahora irían a la base, ¿Que pasaría luego?, ¿se podría frenar a Chamel y a Nicolás?, Fury llamo su atención al parecer había ido sumergida en sus pensamientos todo el camino, les indicaban que ya habían llegado a la base, aterrizaron y ya se encontraban allí Steve y Banner.

-Steve, Banner vamos a la sala de mandos.

Llegaron a la sala de mando y tomaron asiento, Fury comenzó a hablar.

-Los cite a ustedes dos aquí hoy, por que quiero tratar un asunto delicado con ustedes- hizo pasar a Airi al frente - Ella es Airi St...

-Solo Airi - le corrigió.

-Ella es Airi - volvió a empezar Fury - ella estaba en la base militar en Moscú.

Steve y Banner la miraron con asombro, Fury les comento la situación a la que se enfrentaban, también les comento acerca de los poderes de Airi, ella se los mostró.

-Dices que Viktor Chamel quiere ¿crear super soldados?

Ella asintió, les comento acerca de los experimentos que realizaban a todos los que estaban allí, si el suero no funcionaba en alguien, lo mataban inmediatamente,

\- conmigo funcionó el suero, el quería que Nicolás y yo liderarán el grupo, pero no podía... simplemente no puedo matar gente inocente.

-Hiciste lo correcto Airi - felicitaba Steve - Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Airi... soy el doctor Banner ¿te importaria si te tomo una muestra de sangre?.

-En lo absoluto doctor - Airi se levantó y camino a la puerta.

-Doctor Banner, ve a hacerle el analisis a la señorita tengo un asunto que tratar con el capitán- Fury espero a que ellos salieran de la sala sentó en una de las sillas y suspiro.

-¿Como la encontraste Fury? - pregunto Steve con mucho interés.

-Ella me encontró a mi, realmente me dejo sorprendido y algo decepcionado al enterarme de muchas cosas.

-¿Como cuales?

-Howard Stark les vendió el suero del super soldado a los rusos.

Steve se levantó de su asiento, entre sorprendido y molesto, eso no podía ser cierto.

-Debe haber un error Fury, esa chica puede estar engañandonos.

-Confío en Airi Steve.

-¿Como puedes confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer?

-Confío en ella, por que la conozco de hace años.

-¡debe estar de lado del enemigo!

-No Steve, ella esta siendo sincera.

-¿Como lo sabes?

Steve estaba que estallaba, Howard Stark era un gran hombre y no dejaría que nadie hablara mal de un hombre que dio la vida por salvar a muchas.

-Steve ella se llama Airi Stark, es hija de Howard Stark.

Steve cayó sentado en su asiento quedo viendo fijo a la pared, eso era fuerte, realmente fuerte eso queria decir que.

-Ella es la hermana de Tony.

-Si.

Fury le comento como Howard los hizo creer que Airi se habia ahogado en el mar, eso le hizo creer a su esposa a todo el mundo, incluso en los periódicos de esa fecha daban la noticia de la muerte de la hija única de Howard y María Stark, cuando en realidad la habia vendido a ella junto al suero a los rusos, al terminar de relatar Steve golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Que ambición... Vender a su hija cómo un ratón de laboratorio, no puedo ni imaginarme todo lo que han sufrido toda las personas recluidas allí.

-Airi paso ese calvario 15 años, por eso hay que mantenerla con nosotros.

Steve asintió se levantó y estaba a punto de salir cuando Fury lo llamo.

-Steve, quisiera que no le digas a Tony acerca de Airi, se lo diremos a su tiempo.

Steve asintió, salió de la sala y vio como Airi salia del laboratorio de Banner no la había visto muy bien, Fury tenia razón Airi era la viva imagen de María Stark, era hermosa no podia creer que alguien tan hermosa como ella tuviera que sufrir algo tan horrible, se habia decididio desde que Fury le comunico todo, se habia decidido a protegerla y entrenarla.

-Airi - la llamo Steve ella volteo y le sonrió.

-Hola capitán Rogers.

-Puedes decirme Steve, acompáñame te dare un cuarto para que puedas vestirte y descansar mañana tendremos otra junta con el resto del equipo.

Ella asintió, Steve la encaminó, caminaban por los pasillos desiertos de la nave, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que se abrió automáticamente.

-Este dormitorio esta vacio, puedes cambiar tu ropa y descansar, mañana temprano pasare por ti.

-Muchas gracias Steve.

-No hay de que, espero puedas descansar, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

Airi le agradeció su amabilidad ver esos ojos azules le había dado mucha tranquilidad, hacia que se sintiera protegida, cuando Steve se hubiese ido Airi vio el uniforme era negro, sin duda era mejor que el uniforme de la base de Rusia, se tiró en la enorme cama, suspiro, dios que comoda era, hace años que dormia en una cama, 15 años para ser exactos, Airi se acomodo y fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta que se quedo dormida.

 **Gracias a Lucy Sullivan por su comentario, espero que le siga gustando :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos he vuelto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad gracias :), espero que le siga gustando mucho :), acepto comentarios :) a leer.**

Un hombre con muchos años de edad, se encontraba sentado en una mullida silla en una oficina, tenia sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en el escritioro, estaba abrigado hasta la última parte de su cuerpo, su única compañía en esa oficina era la taza de café que bebía, "maldita Airi " pensó, ¿como se le ocurrió congelar la base?, esa niñata pagaría con su vida la traición, no entendía cómo se habia hecho tan poderosa pero de algo no tenia duda no se había hecho poderosa para ayudarlos, golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-Profesor Chamel - lo interrumpió un soldado, odiaba que lo interrumpieran decidió ignorarlo, pero el soldado insistió - Profesor Chamel -

-¿¡Que quieres!?- pregunto hastiado

\- la base se ha descongelado señor, todo funciona normalmente

\- Perfecto ve y dile a Nicolás que tenemos trabajo.

\- Si señor, solo una cosa más - insisto el soldado - una mujer trae información.

Hicieron pasar a una mujer, ella trabajaba en el mercado.

\- Tengo información de la chica que busca.

\- Dime lo que sabes -

\- hace semanas ella robo ropa de mi tienda, envíe a mi hijo a seguirla fue a los muelles, pero desaparecio por arte de magia.

Chamel escuchaba con atención lo que la mujer mercadera le decia, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

\- Los marineros dicen que ella subió de polizón a un barco que iba a Nueva York.

Chamel sonrió con suficiencia, "Nueva York " pensó sabia lo que Airi planeaba, sabia donde iría y la encontraría miro a sus soldados dio un asentimiento de cabeza y le dieron muerte a la mujer informante no dejaría a nadie con vida, salió de su oficina mientras los soldados levantaban el cadáver de la informante y fue a una de las celdas.

\- Nicolás tenemos trabajo en Nueva York.

-Airi esta allí, ¿verdad señor?

\- Así es, Airi pagará la traición, que empiecen los juegos mentales.

Airi despertó temprano, al abrir sus ojos vio alrededor y recordo donde estaba, se ducho y se colocó el uninforme femenino no estaba mal era completamente negro y con unas botas altas a juego, vio su cabello y decidio recogerlo en unmoño, prefería tenerlo recogido 15 años sin cuidarse el cabello era una tragedia, ya estaba lista cuando alguien toco su puerta, era Steve quien le sonrió.

-Buenos días Airi, madrugaste.

-Buenos días Steve.

Steve la vio muy radiante tal parecía le habia caído bien el descanso.

-Airi acompáñame a desayunar.

Ambos caminaron a la cafetería de la base al entrar vio las mesas eran largas y plateadas, ya había mucha gente desayunando, hicieron la fila para recoger la comida les dieron tostadas con queso, fruta y zumo de naranja, sentaron en una mesa sola, Airi le dio una probada a su tostada y estaba deliciosa.

-Esta delicioso, hace tiempo que no probaba algo así.

Steve sonrió a su comentario iba a responder cuando unas risitas de la mesa de atras le interrumpieron, el volteo y vio como Natasha y Banner lo veían picaramente, Steve pudo alcanzar a distinguir como Natasha le susurraba "grandioso " a Banner.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Natasha? - le dijo Steve sin voltear.

-Es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, por que no conseguirás nada.

-¿Quieres apostar?, sabes que jamás pierdo.

Airi no entendía nada así que decidió seguir comiendo, levantó su vista y vio como Natasha y Banner se unian a la mesa.

-Hola soy la agente Romanoff, dime Natasha.

-Ya nos conocimos anoche pero puedes decirme Bruce.

Airi los observó con una sonrisa, se veian muy amables.

-Es un placer yo soy Airi.

Al terminar de comer la agente Hill los llamo a la sala de mandos, los cuatro iban hacia allí, Natasha tomo a Banner para que fueran más despacio para que Steve y Airi fueran adelantándose, llegaron a la sala de mandos ya los esperaba Fury, les indicó que tomarán asiento allí ya se encontraba Barton y Thor.

-Solo esperamos que llegue el tardista de Tony y comenzamos- indicó Fury.

Airi se sentía observada, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, eso la hacia sentir incomoda, Steve lo noto y le susurro que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien, en lo que Steve le decía eso llegaba Tony a la sala.

-Perdonen la demora, ¿me perdi el evento?

-No S... Tony - Fury cerró sus ojos en un momento de descuido casi decía el apellido de Tony - pero estuviste a punto de perderlo siéntate.

Tony iba a usar su puesto usual era asi hasta que vio que había una chica sentada en su silla, justo al lado de Steve.

-¡Valla! - exclamó divertido Tony - no sólo Fury esta de Don Juan, si no que el cap esta de Christian Grey.

-¡Cierra la boca y sientate!- grito Steve harto de las burlas de Tony.

\- Esta bien capitán cupido me sentare.

Tony se sento junto a Thor, Fury dio inicio a la reunión comunicando los avances en la investigación, dándoles a conocer el descubrimiento de la chica del video y presentando a Airi ante todos, mostrando las fotografías de los sospechosos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste en la base? - pregunto Natasha.

-Quince años aproximadamente.

Mientras Airi iba contestando una a una las preguntas que le hacían, más en confianza se sentía con ellos, hasta que llegó a una pregunta que le hizo dudar en responder.

-¿Como llegaste a las manos de los rusos? - pregunto Tony.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente de preguntas - paro Fury, Airi suspiro con alivio le molestaba recordar la traición de su padre y no le gustaba hablar de eso - Airi ¿nos muestras tus poderes? -

-Si - Airi paso a mostrar sus poderes, observó una de las flechas de Clint y la congeló.

Todos quedaron maravillados de lo que Airi acaba de hacer.

-¿cada cuanto te ponían el suero? - pregunto Steve sin dejar de ver la flecha de Clint.

-Todos los dias, nos ponían a diario el suero.

Fury se levantó de su silla y los miro seriamente a todos.

-Ya saben su misión, debemos encontrar a Chamel y detenerlo antes que siga poniendo en riesgo, Airi va a quedarse aquí mientras recogemos más información de Chamel y Nicolás flamel.

Todos asintieron ante lo que había dicho Fury.

-Tony, quiero que el doctor Banner te haga un analisis de sangre, quiero actualizar la base de datos- ordenó Fury.

Ya cuando todos se habian ido, Fury le pidió a Banner que les realizará una prueba de ADN a Tony y a Airi, habían pasado varios días desde la reunión que habian sostenido, Airi había empezado a controlar sus poderes, Steve junto a Romanoff estaban entrenandola le enseñaba algunos movimientos para defenderse en una pelea, habían pasado algunos días y Airi se empezaba a sentir un poco aburrida en la base, los vengadores se encontraban en una mision, así que se encontraba algo sola, a pesar de estar quince años encerrada en la base de Rusia no podia evitar aburrirse, los chicos ya tenian una semana de que habian partido a la misión, decidió caminar y ir al portaaviones de la base, la vista era hermosa jamás había visto un cielo así, el aire fresco le hacía bien, fue a la cubierta se sentó y empezo a contemplar el paisaje hasta que el ruido del avión llamo su atención, pudo ver el avion de los vengadores aterrizando, fue a la pista de aterrizaje para recibirlos.

-Hola qué bueno que regresaron - dijo Airi muy emocionada - ¿Como les fue?

-Pues lo usual, pateamos algunos traseros, explotamos una que otra bomba y salve a los demas - dijo Tony muy presumidamente- oigan ¿Que les parece si celebramos? Organizare una fiesta en mi torre.

-No creo que se buena idea - dijo Steve no muy seguro.

-¡vamos anciano! - Tony lo tomo de los hombros - voy a invitar a muchas chicas.

Romanoff paso cerca de Tony y lo pateo disimuladamente, Tony hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Invitaré a Airi, hay que darle la bienvenida.

-Esta bien Tony si voy - dijo resignado Steve

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy :) perdón la tardanza pero el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada ¿pasara algo en la fiesta de Tony? , ¿que les gustaría que pase?, opinen ;) hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola he vuelto con un capitulo mas, mil disculpas si las hice esperar, pero mi computadora falleció así que tuve que mandarla a reparar :/ , pero estamos de vuelta espero que les siga gustando la historia tanto como yo que me divierto escribiéndola ;).**

La noche llego y todos estaban listos para la fiesta, como era de saberse de Tony Stark era que cuando el decía una fiesta había que ir preparado para lo que fuera, eso era algo que Steve Rogers sabia así que iba con su ropa formal pero no se despegaba de su preciado escudo de vibratium.

-¿Por qué lo llevas?-

Escucho esa pregunta y volteo era Airi, Steve la vio de pies a cabeza iba preciosa llevaba un vestido morado sin mangas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas llevaba unas zapatillas negras y su cabello atado en una trenza.

-Lo llevo porque vamos a casa de Tony, allí sucede lo inimaginable créeme- ella rio ante ese comentario- por cierto estas preciosa.

Airi se sonrojo ante al comentario de Steve, se metió un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Gracias, Natasha me prestó el vestido y los zapatos, estuvo horas tratando de enseñarme a usar tacones pero fue imposible.

Steve sonrió ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la base irían en la motocicleta de Steve, al salir Steve se monto en su motocicleta y le tendió un casco a Airi ella miro la motocicleta con mucha desconfianza al final accedió a subirse a ella, abrazo a Steve por la espalda.

-Iré despacio lo prometo.

Cuando partieron en la motocicleta Airi iba con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo y noto lo divertido que era, llegaron a la torre de Tony para satisfacción de Steve las letras Stark estaban apagadas y era difícil divisarlas, entraron a la torre subieron por el ascensor hacia la sala de fiestas, al entrar ya había mucha gente allí.

-¡Bienvenidos!-

Escucharon gritar a Tony quien se acerco a ellos y les tendió dos copas, a Airi le presentaron muchas personas, algunas personas estaban bailando otras sentadas en los sillones conversando, pudo divisar a Natasha y Banner muy juntos en un rincón mientras que Barton estaba en el balcón con su esposa, una empleada de Tony se acerco a Airi con una bandeja.

-¿Gusta señorita?, Tony los preparo el mismo.

Tomo una muestra de lo que parecía queso fundido, al meterlo a su boca hizo una mueca de desagrado que disimulo se acerco a un basurero cercano para encontrarse con muchas muestras de queso que habían sido tiradas allí, Airi tiro el de ella y salió al balcón a tomar más de su copa el aire se sentía tan bien.

-Airi hagas lo que hagas, no pruebes el queso de Tony, no es apto para el consumo humano.

-Demasiado tarde doctor Banner , ese queso es un arma para la próxima guerra biológica.

La fiesta fue pasando todos se iban retirando quedando allí solo los miembros de los vengadores, ya que se hubiesen ido todos empezaron con su rutina de cada fiesta, Tony encendió los televisores y conecto su PSP 4 para jugar con los chicos, las chicas vieron divertidas como jugaban como Thor se enfadaba al perder, Tony levantando los brazos victorioso.

-Vamos chicos otra ronda- animaba Tony

Airi fue detrás de la barra para servirse un trago más.

-¿Qué historia tendrá esta linda señorita para haber acabado en un bar?

Ella sonrió ante ese comentario, Steve la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia y triste historia aunque aún no ha acabado- se acerco con dos tragos le tendió uno a Steve- Tengo que descubrir el final.

-Tu historia tendrá un final feliz, Airi, lo sé.

-En mi historia ¿Hay un hombre en mi vida?

-Si, lo hay aunque esa persona tiene miedo de ponerte en peligro.

-Estoy dispuesta a afrontarlo.

Steve se iba acercando al rostro de Airi pero un grito de Thor los hizo separarse.

-¡Por Asgard!- dijo levantadose del sillón lanzando el control a la televisión haciendo que explotase y cayera.

Todos se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que había sucedido, Tony no daba crédito, su costosísima pantalla gigante nueva había sido destruida en un segundo, el solo suspiro.

-¡Vamos Thor! Ya es la decimonovena pantalla que destruyes.

-Lo siento amigo, estas pantallas midgardianas son muy frágiles.

-Bueno ya que, mañana comprare otra.

Thor se levanto alzando su martillo colocándolo en la mesa y lo señalo.

-Seguimos nuestra tradición y veamos quien es digno de levantar mi martillo Mjolnir.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con nuestra invitada? Airi- dijo Natasha

-¿yo?- los observo a todos salió detrás de la barra donde estaba con Steve y se acerco a la mesa- ¿Qué pasa si lo levanto?

-Serás digna y serás la soberana de Midgard- dijo Thor muy tranquilo.

-Bien.

Airi froto sus manos inhalo y exhalo sacando una brisa de hielo de su boca, todos rieron ante lo que hizo, coloco sus manos en el martillo lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de levantarlo pero no puedo.

-¡Hey Capi! ¡Ayúdala!

Steve se coloco tras Airi tomado junto a ella el martillo, Airi pudo sentir a Steve tras ella pegado a su espalda colocando su nariz en su oreja ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, trataron de levantarlo pero no pudieron.

-¡Buen intento!

Todos lo intentaron pero nadie pudo levantarlo.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunto Airi- ¿hay algún truco?

-No hay truco mi lady- dijo parándose Thor y tomando su martillo muy ágilmente- la leyenda dice que solo el digno heredero de Asgard puede tomar el martillo.

-En español Shakespeare in the park – Dijo Tony-¿ Vuestra madre sabe que usáis sus cortinas?

-Nadie es digno de tomar el martillo.

Todos hicieron un ruido ante el comentario de Thor, uno a uno se fue marchándose a su habitación en la torre para dormir, Airi estaba en la habitación de huéspedes pero algo turbaba su mente, imágenes muchas imágenes y recuerdos, susurros, un miedo sin nombre estaba en su cabeza.

" _Airi Stark"._

Airi se levanto sobresaltada aun era de noche salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina a beber agua al llegar a la cocina solo sintió alguien detrás de ella.

-Ya es hora Airi- diciendo esto, Airi se desmayo.

Al amanecer era un alboroto en la torre unos gritos provenían de la cocina.

-¡Despierten!

Steve salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina estaba Natasha sentada en la mesa muy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Natasha?

-Airi no está, llame a la base y no ha llegado ¡Airi desapareció!

 **¿Dónde estará Airi?**


	6. Chapter 6

Poco a poco recobraba la conciencia se sentía adormilada, ¿Dónde estaba?, se sentía mojada y abrazada a algo, recobro la lucidez y fue su sorpresa, se soltó de donde estaba y se hundió, estaba en el océano abrazada a una boya trato de volver a la superficie al lograrlo volvió a sujetar fuertemente la boya, miles y miles de recuerdos la atemorizaron en ese momento, cuando casi se ahoga en el mar y su padre la saco.

 **Flashback**

-¡Papa!-

Gritaba una pequeña Airi mientras se hundía luchando por mantenerse a flote, sentía como tragaba agua.

-¡Airi!-

Gritaba su padre arriba de una lancha iluminándola con una lámpara, buscaba por doquier a la niña, al divisarla pudo ver una boya cerca de ella.

-¡Nada Airi! ¡Nada a la boya yo iré por ti!

Airi lucho con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse a flote y nadar, llego a la boya y se la abrazo sabía que no debía soltarla y que su vida dependía de ello, la lancha de su padre llego rápido, la sacaron del agua, allí se tiro al suelo, lloro de felicidad al verse a salvo, su padre fue con una manta y la abrazo.

-Ya paso mi niña ya paso.

La consolaba mientras miraba con una sonrisa al conductor de la lancha.

-¿Destino señor?

-Llévanos al aeropuerto, nos vamos a Moscú.

-¿Moscú? Papa ¿Por qué vamos a…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué alguien le había tapado la boca con un trapo junto a una sustancia para dormirla, se bajaron del bote al llegar al muelle allí estaba María Stark, se acerco rápidamente a su marido, esperando ver a su pequeña niña, al no verla y ver la cara de dolor de su esposo.

-No ¿Howard? ¿Dónde está Airi?

-Nuestra pequeña se ahogo en el mar, el mar se la llevo.

María Stark grito agudamente y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer desesperadamente mientras era calmada por su esposo, la llevaron a la camioneta, le pidió al chofer que la llevaran a la mansión.

-María tengo que ir no puedo posponer esta junta, vendré la semana entrante.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Airi grito mientras lloraba desconsolada esos recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, estaba en la misma situación de hace quince años.

En la torre Stark todos estaban tensos, ¿Dónde podría estar Airi?, Steve estaba nervioso se pasaba las manos por el cabello, Clint estaba hablando por teléfono mientras que Bruce consolaba a Natasha que estaba igual de preocupada que todos los demás.

-Muchas gracias Fury- Escucharon decir a Clint mientras se guardaba su celular.

-¿Qué dice Fury?- pregunto Natasha esperanzada Clint negó con la cabeza.

-No han sabido nada de ella ni ha llegado a la base.

Escucharon una de las habitaciones abrirse de ella salía Tony estirando sus músculos.

-¡Buen día equipo!- al ver que nadie respondía vio como estaban con la vista preocupada- un cementerio es más alegre que esto, ¿sucede algo?

-Stark, Airi desapareció- dijo Steve muy consternado.

-No se preocupen debió haber salido a caminar- dijo despreocupado- ¡tranquilo capipaleta!, estar enamorado te convierte en paranoico.

-¡no estoy enamorado!- dijo sonrojado- además si hubiese ido a caminar ya hubiera regresado, iré a buscarla.

Steve salió de la torre dejando a todos perplejos, Tony se rio con ganas.

-¡Jarvis!

-¿Si señor?

-Haz una búsqueda global, busca a Airi y prepara mi traje.

-En seguida señor.

Tony suspiro y miro a sus demás compañeros de equipo, realmente el amor lo hace a uno tarado, en minutos Tony tuvo los resultados.

-La señorita Airi está en la playa a unos kilómetros de aquí.

-Gracias Jarvis.

En cuestión de minutos Tony se encontraba volando con su armadura, llego a la playa y desde el aire buscaba a Airi, vio la orilla las personas empezaban a llegar a la playa, no la veía por ninguna parte, vio el océano y pudo divisar a alguien en una boya era Airi, llego hasta donde estaba ella y la vio sujetándose de la boya, Airi escucho unos propulsores levanto su vista y era Tony ella sonrió al verlo, Tony se acerco con cuidado y la tomo en sus brazos para sorpresa de Tony ella estaba en pijama, vaya esta chica no sabía nada de moda venir a la playa en pijama no era nada cool, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Airi comenzó a llorar.

-Ya tranquila preciosa, no te dejare sola.

Alzo vuelo y comenzaron a alejarse, Tony la observo un momento no sabía por qué le recordaba a alguien.

-¿Qué hacías en la playa en pijama?

-No lo sé- respondió Tony la miro con cara de duda- No recuerdo como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo que en la madrugada me levante y fui a tu cocina luego aparecí en la playa abrazada a la boya.

-Ya estas a salvo preciosa, no tienes que temer el gran Tony Stark está para salvarte.

Airi levanto su cabeza sobresaltada había escuchado bien dijo ¿Stark?

-Dijiste ¿Stark?

-Si, soy Tony Stark dueño de empresas Stark ¿acaso no lo sabías?, bueno es comprensible después de años encerrada.

Airi sintió como su sangre bajaba a sus pies, no entendía, no lo creía, eso era imposible, el era ¿su hermano?, sintió que empezó a hiperventilar sentía que todo le daba vueltas, ¿Cómo Fury no le dijo nada?, Fury tenía cosas pendientes con Nick Fury, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Tony lo noto y asumió que seguía asustada.

-Tranquila hermosa ya casi llegamos a S.H.I.E.L.D.

En efecto en minutos habían llegado a la base, ya estaba todos esperando el primero en salir fue Steve que abrazo a Airi y la cubrió con una manta, Natasha la tomo de las mejillas y la vio a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió, después empezaron todas las preguntas del equipo ¿estas bien? ¿Cómo llegaste a la playa?

-¿Les parece si les contesto en una junta?, tengo que hablar con Fury.

Fue con todo y la manta al despacho de Fury entro sin tocar allí estaba el sentado en el escritorio con el celular en la mano.

-¡Airi! Qué bueno que estas bien.

-¿Tony Stark?

Fury le vio visiblemente sorprendió quien hizo un ruido con su garganta y volvió a poner su celular en el oído.

-Mama ¿te llamo luego? Estoy ocupado.

-¡A mí no me engañas!, ¡Tu madre murió hace años!- Grito Airi con rabia- Nick ¿Quién es Tony Stark?- al ver el silencio de Fury se molesto mas- ¡Responde Fury!, ¿¡Quien es Tony Stark!?

Nick suspiro entrelazo sus manos en el escritorio, miro a Airi a los ojos tenia la mirada decepcionada casi amenazando con llorar, le dolía verla así pero tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta.

-Tony y tú son hermanos.

Fin del capítulo.

 **Nota de autora:** ¡Hola a todos!, ¡que fuerte! Airi al fin descubrió la verdad solo falta decírselo a Tony ¿Cómo creen que lo tome?, póngame en los comentarios como le gustaría que Tony se entere :) gracias por los follow y comentarios hasta la próxima ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony y tu son hermanos", tenía esa frase en la mente por los diez minutos que Fury se lo había dicho, se sentía, no sabía cómo se sentía solamente se quedo allí ida sin decir palabra alguna, a su mente venían algunos flashback de su niñez antes del día en el que fue llevada a Rusia, su madre preguntándole a Howard ¿Cómo se encontraba? Cuando colgaba el teléfono, el solamente respondía bien, pero ¿con quién hablaban por teléfono?, de seguro era con su hermano, ahora entendía los innumerables viajes que sus padres hacían todos los meses y ella se quedaba al cuidado de una niñera, eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no sabía si creerle o no a Fury.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- pregunto Airi.

Nick negó con la cabeza, se levanto de su silla, se acerco a un archivero y sustrajo un folder con expedientes de ex agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, le tendió el folder a Airi, viendo el expediente que Fury le señalo.

 **Expediente #3400**

 **Nombre:** Howard Stark

 **Alias:** Ninguno conocido

 **Especialidad:** Ingeniería Mecánica

 **Afiliación:** S.H.I.E.L.D

 **Familiares:** María Stark (Fallecida)

Anthony Stark (Hijo activo)

Airi Stark (Hija Fallecida)

 **Estatus actual:** Fallecido.

Airi observo el expediente se lo devolvió a Fury, al tenerlo de vuelta, Fury le paso otro trozo de papel, era el recorte de un periódico.

 **Noticia de última hora:** Airi Stark muere en la playa.

"El matrimonio Stark está de luto, al confirmarse el fallecimiento de su única hija Airi Stark, según datos preliminares otorgados por la policía y el propio Howard Stark, la pequeña Airi de 10 años falleció al ser arrastrada por una corriente mientras disfrutaba de una tarde en la playa con sus padres, el jefe de la policía confirmo que el cuerpo de la señorita Stark no fue encontrado siendo cancelada la búsqueda horas después de empezarse, habrá un ceremonia privada en memoria de la señorita Stark el día de mañana, que en paz descanse".

Cuando Airi termino de leer la nota del periódico, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Tony Stark sumamente cabreado, entro y tomo a Nick Fury por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿que clase de broma barata es esta?

Fury se soltó del agarre de Tony, le indico que se sentara, dando un suspiro se llevo las manos a las sienes, todo se había complicado, sin duda alguna tenían que darse cuenta pero no de esta manera.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué quieres que te diga Stark?- exclamo Fury.

-Lenguaje- dijo divertidamente Tony imitando al capitán.

Airi rodo los ojos, ni cabreado deja de decir comentarios sarcásticos, Fury comenzó relatando todo lo que ya le había mencionado a Airi, mostrando a Tony el expediente de su padre y la nota del periódico, Tony la observaba serio miraba la nota y luego veía a Airi, se toco la barbilla, hizo una mueca.

-Imposible, es algo imposible.

-No lo es Stark- dijo Fury tomando el teléfono- Doctor Banner ¿puedes traerme el resultado?

-¿Qué resultado?- pregunto Airi a Fury tenía voz entrecortada.

En ese momento entro Bruce y le tendió el sobre a Fury y salió del salón, Fury abrió el sobre viendo el resultado asintiendo.

-Lo que supuse.

Les tendió el sobre, ellos lo tomaron era una prueba de ADN, el resultado estaba listo era 99.9% ellos eran hermanos de madre y padre, Airi respiraba con dificultad , cielos ¿en qué lio me metí?, pensó, nunca paso por su cabeza que eso fuera a suceder, levanto su rostro y vio a Fury que los observaba paciente el momento que ellos estuvieran listos para conversar, de un momento a otro Airi rompió en llanto, tomando sus hombros en busca de darse fortaleza a ella misma, Tony se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Hey hermosa tranquila!

-¡no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

Mientras que Airi seguía llorando, Tony y Fury sintieron que el ambiente cada vez estaba más frio, Tony toco el rostro de Airi estaba frio como el hielo.

-¡Airi esta fría!- grito Tony.

-¡Esta expulsando sus poderes!

Airi expulsaba una brisa invernal mientras lloraba, no tenia noción de nada, tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba furiosa, triste, decepcionada, Tony y Fury vieron como las paredes se empezaba a congelar tenían que pararla si no quedarían atrapados allí, Tony tenía su cabello con una escarcha de hielo tomo de los hombros a Airi y comenzó a zarandearla.

-¡Airi reacciona si no te detienes moriremos aquí!

-¡No puedo!- grito Airi desesperada- ¡mis poderes empeoran cuando me altero!

 **Tony POV**

Abrace a Airi tan fuerte como pude, siento como el frio se mete a mis huesos, ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacia?, jamás pensé que Airi fuera a sacar de mi un lado tierno, es mi hermanita ¡por dios!, tengo una hermanita a quien cuidar, debía a empezar a cuidarla ya, si no la calmo ambos, incluidos Fury moriremos, levanto mi vista y veo como Fury se abraza para darse calor, tomando un trago de Brandy… esperen, esperen, esperen ¿Brandy?, ¿de dónde carajo saco el Brandy?

-¿De dónde carajos sacaste el Brandy?- le pregunte.

-Lenguaje- me respondió divertido Fury, genial moriremos y Fury hace esos comentarios.

Me tendió la botella y le doy un sorbo siento un ligero alivio dentro de mí, levante un poco el rostro de Airi le di un trago a ella.

-Airi, intenta calmarte- algo hizo un clic en mi interior, quizás pueda funcionar sé que me veré como un completo imbécil haciendo esto pero prefiero verme estúpido que morir- Airi ¿Mama alguna vez te canto la canción de la luna cuando eras niña?- la veo asentir eso me da seguridad que funcionara- trata de recordar eso y intenta calmarte, ¿Recuerdas cómo es?

Suena la una, vuela la luna, vuela la luna, vuela la luna- Luego escucho que Airi empieza a tararear la canción.

-Suenan las dos, diciéndote adiós, diciéndote adiós, vuela la luna.

Puedo sentir que el frio merma de repente la brisa se acabo, veo como Airi está dormida en mis brazos, con mucha dificultad me levanto la tomo en brazos y salimos con Fury de su oficina, camine con Airi en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería pasamos por la sala de mando donde estaban todos, nos vieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto el capipaleta horrorizado al vernos.

-Una larga historia que contaremos después, ¿tan mal nos vemos?

Natasha asintió y me acerco a un espejo.

-¿¡Que carajos!? Parezco Jack Frost-Estaba totalmente pálido del frio, no pálido no, estaba azul, parecía un pitufo.

-Lenguaje- escuche que alguien susurro en mis brazos y rio débilmente- lo siento Tony es mi culpa que estés así.

-No es verdad, fue normal tu reacción, bueno digo normal a las chicas con poderes como tú, porque una chica sin poderes no hubiera podido lanzar semejante ventisca y casi convertirnos en una imitación del capipaleta-veo como el capipalete bajo la mirada molesta susurrando "como odio a Stark".

-¿planean decir que paso?- nos dijo Thor que igual estaba preocupado por nuestro aspecto.

-Habrá una reunión en dos horas- escuche la voz de Fury – ahora Stark vayan a la enfermería.

Lleve a Airi a la enfermería nos hicieron un análisis y solamente necesitábamos recuperar nuestra temperatura corporal vaya menudo susto, creo que me vendrá bien hablar con Airi para conocernos mejor.

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar hermanita.

-Así parece hermanito.

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Agradezco los revéis que me mandan con las sugerencias espero poder mejorar ciertos errores, espero les guste la reacción de Tony, es que yo a Tony lo veo dulce con sus seres queridos me quedo claro con Pepper en iron man 3 así que decidí darle ese sentimiento con Airi después de todo es su hermanita, que dicen ¿quieren un Tony sobre protector con Airi? ¿Qué torture a Steve?, he leído algunos fanfics que muestran a Shanon Carter que se supone está enamorada de Steve ¿les gustaría que apareciera en este fic? Para poner celosa a Airi ¿Convertimos a Shanon en escultura de hielo?, déjenme sus reviews.


End file.
